Kansas Sam
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Sam lives in Kansas, but has a close friend who buys a Nevada mustang.  Then she finds out that her Gram lives in Nevada, and that she wants her and her father to live with her.  Please read it.  I'm going to try to update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is really short. Sam lives in Kansas, and doesn't own a horse :( She doesn't know Jake or Jen. Please read it. I will update as soon as I can, and they _will_ go to Nevada in this story. Please R&R :)**

"Alright Dad, I've got the yard mowed. Could I go hang out with Emily?"

Wyatt looked at the yard. Perfectly mowed.

"Yeah."

Sam grabbed her blue mountain bike.

She passed a field with horses in it. She stopped and hopped off her bike.

"Hello beautiful horses." One of the horses walked up to her. She thought she had heard the owner call it Stormy. It was beautiful. Then again the other two were too.

There were two brown ones, Stormy, and the one she called Sage, and then a paint horse that she called Maggie.

"Hey pretty girl." Sam gently stroked the horse's nose. It was soft and velvety. "I'm going to my friend Emily's house. I wish you could come with me." The horse nickered in agreement, and galloped off. It came back at full speed, showing off.

"Silly Stormy." Sam petted the horse one more time, and rode off on her bike.

She got to the gravel road her friend lived on and rode up it until she got to the driveway. Like she had said Emily was there waiting for her.

"Sam!" "Em!" "You will never guess what my dad is letting me get!" "Um, a monkey?" "No. That's Kayden who wants the monkey. Besides it's illegal."

Kayden was Emily's younger brother. He was about the same age as Sam, because Sam was a year and a half younger than Emily.

Secretly Sam thought Kayden was kinda cute, but didn't like him as a boyfriend. She would also rather have a parrot than a monkey, and a horse more than either.

"Okay, what are you getting?" "A Nevada mustang!" "_Lucky!_" "I'll let you ride it." "Does Kayden like that you guys are getting a horse?"

Kayden was scared of horses, and said that they were big and scary.

Emily shook her head. "Thats what made it hard to get one." Then changing the subject, "We have new neighbors." "Really? Are they nice? Do they have any cute boys?" "They have allot of kids. Ten." _"Ten!"_ "Yup. Their last name is Knight." Emily grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her to a barn.

"This is where we are going to put our horse!" It was wonderful looking. Any horse would love it.

Sam wished once more that she could have her own horse.

She turned as a big truck drove up with a horse trailer behind it.

"It's my horse! It's my horse!" Emily was excited. Emily turned to Sam and grabbed her shoulders. "It. Is. My. Horse. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Sam grinned. Yup that was Emily, and at the moment she wanted to trade places with Emily.

A redhead lady got out of the truck. She walked over to Sam and Emily. "Hello. I'm Bryana. You're the people buying the mustang right?" Emily nodded her head yes. She was too excited to say anything out loud.

"Good, I don't know much about Kansas. I will need to talk to your mother or father and get them to sign the papers." "Okay, no problem." Emily ran off leaving Sam there with the lady. Sam wasn't looking at the lady, or Emily though, she was looking at the trailer, wishing she could see the horse inside. She heard a whiny, and her heart ached for a horse of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's a short chapter, but I just can't seem to write long ones right now. I'll try to make longer ones after a while. Please Review :)**

Emily came running back out of her house with a pen, and a parent in hand.

"Come on dad!" Before too long Emily and her dad had signed the papers and were leading a beautiful roan mare to the barn they had ready.

Bryana followed them to the barn and inspected it.

"It will be fine for the horse. Plenty of clean straw, feed, and it's a well built shelter." Then she turned to Sam. "Are you her sister or a friend?" "Friend." Sam felt shy. She didn't know why, she just did.

She heard a vehicle drive up, and turned around. Her dad's pick-up truck pulled into the drive. What in the world was he doing here?

Emily didn't even look up. She was too busy with her horse.

Sam noticed her dad putting her bike in the back of the truck.

"Em?" Emily glanced up. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I was ignoring you!" "It's alright, but Emily, I think I need to go." "Why?"

Sam gestured to her dad, who was now walking towards them.

"Sam." "What are you doing here dad?" Then she realized how that must have sounded, but her dad didn't answer. He was looking at Bryana.

_Wow she is pretty. Long red hair, allot like Sam's, and Louise's. Wait, I didn't come here to look at her, I came to get my daughter._

"There is someone back at the house that I want you to meet." "Really? Who? Is it a horse?" "No Sam, it is a human." "Oh."

_I should have known. We don't really have room for a horse. Or even money for one. At least we have Blaze._ (That is the name of their dog right?)

"Well I guess I'll see you later Emily." "Yeah." She started to walk off with her father but Bryana's voice stopped her. "Do you two know of any motels I could stay at? I'm going to need to stay for a week to check up on how well they are taking care of the horse and all."

While her dad told Bryana the names of the nearest hotels and motels, Sam thought.

_I wonder who it is at our house. Is it my mom's parents? They don't come up much though because they live in Hawaii. _

While in the truck Sam badgered her dad to tell her more about the person at their house, but no matter what she said he wouldn't tell her.

They walked in the door, and saw two suitcases that she didn't recognize. A tall slender lady with gray hair walked in the room.

"Sam, this is my mother. Your Gram."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally a longer chapter! Merry Christmas every one! Or happy Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate! Please review :)**

"My Gram!" "Yes." Sam stared at the slender lady in front of her. Silver hair, blue eyes, warm smile.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" "I didn't know she was." Grace spoke up, "It's really my fault. I wanted to see you so much, I just forgot to call." Then she walked closer to Sam. "You know, the last time I saw you you were just two months old."

Sam didn't know what to say. I mean really, what could could you say to a woman, you don't know, that you just met today?

"I live in Nevada." Sam's head jerked up and she was instantly listening and asking questions.

"Do you live in the casino part or the wild horse part?" Then without waiting for an answer, "Do you know the lady that my friend Emily bought a horse from? I think her name was Bryana, oh and she didn't buy the horse she adopted it. It's a mustang. It's beautiful!"

"I live in what you call the wild horse part, I own a ranch. And if your friend adopted the horse from Nevada, the lady is probably from the BLM. I'm not too friendly with them." "Oh."

"Sam, your Gram wants us to move to Nevada. To live with her on the ranch."

_WHAT! Well I would be around horses, but I would have to leave my friends. Then again, I only have one really close friend, because Kayden isn't really my friend. Just my friends brother._

_I wonder what the ranch is like. I guess I should give it a shot. See if I like it._

"Well, could we move there for a while, and if I don't like it move back?" "I'm sorry Sam, but if we move, we're going to have to put the house up for sale." "Why!" "Because gas costs so much, and if we move there we need to stay there." "Okay." Sam couldn't believe it. The upside? All she ever wanted (Horses), and she could move there with them. The down side? No Emily.

"Don't worry Sam, you can sleep on it." Sam nodded, and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" "Hello? No. Who is this? I don't know a Pepper, sorry. Wait who were you calling for? Oh okay, hang on a second." Sam motioned for her Gram to come talk on th phone, to this guy named Pepper.

"Hello? Oh! Good, how is she doing? A runt? How's it doing? Not good. Try bottle feeding it. No idea. Yes I will find out, one second." Gram turned to her family, "Pepper wants to know when I'm coming back. He also wants to know if I'm bring anyone."

Sam nodded. "I'll come." "Alright, but when should I tell him that we are going to show up?"

Sam looked at her dad. "Two weeks be good?" Gram nodded.

"Pepper? I think that I'm going to bring Wyatt and his daughter Sam up with me. Name? Why in the world do you want to name it? We're going to send it to the slaughter house when it is old enough." Sam visibly winced.

"But, I suppose we could keep this one as a pet. Try Buddy, if that doesn't work then we have Sam to think up names. Alright, let me know about the calves when they are born. Bye." She turned to see her son and granddaughter staring at her wondering who she had been talking to. Besides some guy named Pepper.

"Pepper is one of my ranch hands. He ran away from Idaho, he said it was too cold." "How old is he?" "About seventeen I think." "Wow."

_Seventeen? That's really young. _

"So mom, do the Ely's still live on the next ranch over?" "Mmhm." "I think they had just had a little boy named Quinn when Louise and I got married right?" "Yes, and now they have a boy just a year younger than Pepper." "Oh?" "Yes, and tall and dark just like the rest of his family." "Wasn't Maxine short and slender with blond hair?" "I meant like the men in his family. He loves horses."

"Um, Dad?" "Yeah?" "Could I call Emily, and tell her that I'm moving?"

Wyatt nodded, and Sam picked up the phone.

From the other end of the phone came, "Hello?" "Kayden?" "Yeah." "Could I talk to Emily please?" "Nope, sorry, she's off with her killer horse. She wouldn't even come in for lunch. All she does is talk to it, and ride it and groom it, you'd think she lived in the barn!" "Oh. Are you sure she won't come in? Not even for a little bit?" "Yeah. She didn't come in when Aunt Mary called either." "Isn't she your guys favorite aunt?" "Yeah." "Could you tell her I'm moving?" "What!" "My gram who lives in Nevada came up, and she wanted us to move there with her, and so we're going." "Oh. Yeah I'll tell her." "Thanks." "No problem. Bye." "Bye."

"Emily wasn't home so I left a message with her brother." It got quiet.

"Sam, you should probably start packing to go to Nevada. I'm going to get a for sale sign for our house."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go :) I'd like to thank, AceTrace, Horselover65, Jenna and Swamp13 for reviewing :) Please keep reviewing :)**

Sam woke up to an empty room. At first she had no idea what was going on, until she remembered that today was moving day. That was when she remembered that today was the day she was moving to Nevada.

"Dad! Dad! Dad?" She was about to holler for him one more time, when he stuck his head in the room. "Yeah?" "Can I call Emily and let her know I'm leaving?" Then correcting herself, "I mean _may_ I?" Wyatt nodded, and Sam scurried to the phone to call her friend.

The phone on the other end was ringing. A deep voice answered, "Hello?" "Mr. Brewer?" "Oh, Sam!" "Yep that's me! Is Emily there?" "Yes, she just got up." "Could I please talk to her?" She heard a muffled Mr. Brewer call for Emily, and then a sleepy voice saying, "What?" "Oh yeah, I forgot how grumpy you are when you first wake up. I'm moving today, and just wanted to tell you so."

"_**WHAT!**_" "What what?" "So you wait until the day you're moving to tell me so! Really Sam! I would have helped you pack if I had known." Sam heard a sniffle, and realized that Emily was about to cry. Had Kayden not told her? "Buy Em-" "Don't but me! You have no excuse to not have told me!" "I called you the day I found out and Kayden said he would tell you!" "Yeah right!" "Would I lie to you?" There was silence. "But why didn't you ask for me?" "You had just gotten your horse." "Oh. I kind of abandoned you when that happened." "It's alright." "Whew." "Well, have fun with your horse." "I will, have fun where ever you're going." "Nevada." "Hey same place I got my horse!" "Yup." "Well please do have fun." "I will. I'll miss you." Sam was about to cry. "I'll miss you too Sam." "I've got to go," Said Sam as her dad called her asking if she had everything. "Okay. Bye Sam." "Bye." They finally managed to hang up, both of them were in tears. Kansas was all Sam knew! She felt like Dorthy from _Wizard of Oz._ Well she didn't have a little black puppy, and she wasn't headed to the Emerald City, but still.

"Do you have everything Sam?" Sam nodded, then her eyes widened, "Wait no, I forgot Jingles!" "Well go get him."

Jingles was a stuffed horse, and the last thing her mother had given her before she had died.

Sam looked franticly for the little horse but couldn't find it anywhere. A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew it was babyish to cry over a stuffed animal, but that was the last thing she had gotten from her mom!

"Dad, I can't find Jingles anywhere!" Grace walked in from outside where she had been loading things into Wyatt's truck, and her Buick.

"Jingles? Is that the stuffed horse your mom gave you?" Sam nodded. How did she know?

"Oh he's in your dad's truck." Sam sighed in relief, but just to make sure, she went out and checked, before grabbing her toast.

**I have a poll on my page, please go check it out. If any of you have a horse account please add me. There I am Godsgirl97.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a longer chapter! Please review :) I have a poll on my page, please check it out and vote :)**

Sam woke up for the last time in a Hotel. Today she was going to see River bend Ranch. She felt a feeling in her chest, a feeling of fear, excitement, terror, happiness, almost all the feelings a girl could feel. She was shaking a little bit, but she didn't know whether from fright or excitement.

"I'm ready dad, Gram, how much longer?" "About three hours and we'll be there. But we need to get in the car first." "Okay." "Sam? Are you going to ride in the truck with me or the Buick with your Gram?" "I'll ride with Gram and have her tell me about Darton." "Alright."

Before too long they were loaded up and ready to go.

"So Gram, how big is the ranch?" "I'm not quite sure, but it's pretty big." "How many horses do you have?" "Well there's Sweetheart, Strawberry, Banjo, and the newest horse is a mustang Ace, we have a few others, but you'll meet them all at the ranch.

"Dad said something about neighbors. Who are they?" "There is the Ely's. They have six boys. Kit, Adam, Nate, Quinn, Bryan, and Jake." "Wow that's allot of kids!" "Yes and most of them are very rambunctious. Jake though, he's calm, a real horse person. He helps out at the ranch you know." "No I didn't know."

_(Two hours later)_

"Gram! I have to stop at the next rest area!" "We'll be reaching Loves in a few minutes, why do you need to stop?" "Because my bladder is overflowing almost!" "Oh. I see." Within minutes they were at Loves and Sam literally jumped out of the Buick and ran inside.

Once she was done she noticed cowgirl hats on one of the racks. Gram walked over, "You feel better?" "Yes, I feel way gladder now that my bladder is flatter!" Gram raised her eyebrows in surprise. All she had expected was a _"Yes much better."_ not a "_Yes, I feel gladder now that my bladder's flatter.."_ "Oh, that's something one of my friends does." "Um okay." Once Gram noticed what Sam was looking at she offered to buy one for her, but Sam insisted that she could pay for it herself. There were several colors but Sam chose the black one, because the others just didn't look too good with her hair. The brown one kind of did, but it was also too big for her. The hat was less expensive then she had thought it would be.

She plunked it on her head and insisted on wearing all the two hours on to the ranch.

"So what all neighbors do you have again?" "The Ely's." "Six boys?" Gram nodded. "The Slocum's." "Who are they?" "People you don't want to meet." Sam got very curious. "Why not?" "Once you meet them for the first time you'll understand why."

_Why doesn't Gram like them? Are they mean to horses? Are they murders? Do they spy on people? What's up with these Slocum's!_

Gram groaned, and stopped the car about an hour later. "What is it Gram?" Gram just shook her head, and looked in the rear view mirror at Wyatt.

A very fancy car drove up next to Gram's Buick, and rolled the window down. Gram sighed and did the same.

"Hello Linc." "Howdy Grace." Sam was shocked at the weird drawl coming from his lips. She knew she wasn't a cowgirl, but from what her dad had told her about ranching and cowboys, that he wasn't a cowboy. He told her, in few words, that cowboys seldom spoke, and this weirdo looked like he was going to try to have a long chat.

She knew she was right when he opened a pack of cigars, and took one out. He lit it and within seconds the cigar smoke drifted in the Buick making Sam's throat close up.

"So this little lady here is your granddaughter?" Something about this guy freaked her out. "So little lady, how do you like it in Nevada? Hotter than Kansas I'd wager!" "Yes sir, slightly hotter." Why did she bristle at his 'little lady'?

"Linc, it's been a pleasure to talk to you, but we really need to get back to the ranch and get Sam and Wyatt settled back in." "Well alrighty Grace, it's been a pleasure meeting you little lady." There was that 'little lady' thing again.

"Gram? What did you mean by settled _back_ in?" "Well you lived here for the first month of your life." "I did?" "Yes, and then Bla-, oh what am I saying, you don't need to know about that!" "I don't need to know about what?" Gram gave her a look and Sam shut up. Well she shut up until the saw a wild horse herd, then nearly under her breath she said how beautiful they were.

Her jaw dropped, and she almost couldn't breath. They were so beautiful! There was one horse, Sam was guessing the stallion and he froze. Just as he froze Sam heard the helicopter. She gasped. They weren't going to round up the mustangs were they?

The silver stallion threw up his head and began nipping his mares to get them out of danger. Sam wouldn't have noticed the one mare who's colt got left behind, she was so intent on the stallion, but he went back and nipped his son into line.

Gram looked over at Sam and smiled.

Sam gasped. "What is it?" "They just disappeared!" "Yes. Horses have a way of doing that." "Wow."

Sam turned her attention to the road, and soon saw the ranch.

"Is that it!" Gram nodded. "It's beautiful!"

She stepped out of the Buick just in time to see a young man, a handsome young man being bucked off a horse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here thou dudes and dudetts go :) Oops. Wrong story for that language... Well um review :)**

The guy picked himself up and dusted off his pants, then glanced over to Gram and Sam.

He made a jerky nod, then said, "So this is your granddaughter?" Gram nodded, and the guy gave a lazy tom cat smile.

"Jake this is Sam, and Sam this is one of my ranch hands Jake." Jake grinned again. "Why you're skinnier than a wet weasel!" he didn't say it meanly though. He said it teasingly and put her right at home.

Weird. Mr. Slocum's 'Little lady,' made her dislike him, but Jake's insult made her smile.

"Jacob, Sam is not a weasel, and after you wash the dirt out of your eyes you will see that for yourself." Jake didn't need to wash anything out of his eyes, he could tell she was pretty, but wasn't going to tell her that until he knew her better. He grinned his lazy tom cat smile again and put his arm around Sam. At first she was a little freaked out, but then leaned into him a little bit. "Aw, Grace, I was just welcoming her home." Gram rolled her eyes, and shook her head before saying, "Come on Sam, we'll get you and your dad settled back in, and then I have a horse for you to try out" Sam's eyes lit up. They lit up and they lit up bright. She looked towards the corals, and sighed. Couldn't they see the horses and _then_ get settled in? She decided not when Gram said, "Come on Sam, you will get to see the horses later." When Jake went back to the corral he notcied Sam looking that way. Was she looking at him? There were no horses in the corral at the moment. Ross had taken the horse he was training to the other corral with the other horses. He had just gone back to get his hat!

He felt a little uneasy. Why was she staring at him? He was about to head back towards the house, it was almost time to eat and he was hungry. He was also going to ask why she was staring at him, when he was nudged so hard from behind he nearly fell! He turned around in shock. Witch.

"Witch!" She cocked her head, behaving like a puppy dog, which was very weird. He rolled his eyes exasperated at his exasperating horse. He took her back to the other horses and said, "Now Witch, you behave yourself!" He knew she wouldn't.

He walked towards Sam who just stood there watching him now that she couldn't see the horse.

Once he got close enough to talk to she asked, "Is that your horse?" Jake nodded. "Is it a stallion or a mare?" "Mare." "She's _beautiful!"_ Jake nodded.

He thought that Sam was kinda beautiful too, and he didn't really notice girls that much. To him Witch was the most beautiful girl around. Well her and his mother.

"Do you really have _five_ brothers?" Jake nodded. Sam was getting a little bit irritated. He wasn't talking at all! "How old are you?" She knew he was sixteen, but she also knew asking him that would make him talk. "Sixteen." "I'm fourteen." Jake nodded. He already knew that. "Sooooo, what's your horses name?" "Witch."

Sam was getting ready to rip her hair out of her head. "What's your favorite music?" "Country." "Cool. Mine is Owl City." Jake didn't say anything or look at her. She was going crazy! And the walk to the kitchen seemed to be taking forever!

"What's your favorite color?" "Orange." "You don't talk much." Jake just shook his head. "You look like an Indian." "I am." "You are an Indian?" Jake nodded. "Cool." She got the feeling he wasn't going to say much, and thankfully they were at the kitchen now.


End file.
